This Secret
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Andai saja waktu itu ia tidak jatuh cinta pada wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya dan takdir mempertemukannya lebih dulu pada Naruto―mungkin ia tidak perlu berselingkuh dari istrinya, dan menjalani rahasia ini bersama Naruto. Andai saja../summ absurd!/ SasuNaru, SasuXxxx/ YAOI! Oneshoot!/ cheating(?)!Sasuke/ read n review? :3


Bulir keringat itu menetes dari kening si raven. Onyxnya menatap kebawah, memandang pemuda pirang yang sedang ia masuki, pemuda yang belakangan ini menjadi teman tidurnya tiap kali ia merasa jengah karna kerjaannya dikantor.

Ia menghentakan miliknya, memasuki lebih dalam tubuh pemuda pirang yang kini mendesahkan namanya. Sasuke... Sasuke... namanya terucap indah dari bibir ranum si pirang yang telah membengkak karna ciumannya.

Ia tak menyangka, sungguh.. Uchiha Sasuke, sang direktur dari perusahaan keluarga yang diwariskan padanya sedang bercinta dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang tak lain karyawannya sendiri. Dan parahnya, ia berselingkuh dengan si pirang. Tak memperdulikan wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya selalu menunggu dirumah.

29 tahun usianya, Uchiha Sasuke selama hidupnya baru kali ini merasakan rasa puas yang sebenarnya. Ia memiliki semuanya, ia bisa memiliki apa yang ia inginkan, tapi tak satupun yang membuatnya puas. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pemuda dibawahnya ini, pemuda yang mendesahkan namanya, memanggil namanya, pemuda ini lah yang membuat sang direktur terjatuh dalam pelukan si pirang tiap malam.

Melupakan wanita yang telah bersamanya selama tiga tahun dan setiap malam menunggunya pulang.

Sasuke membalikkan badan si pirang, memeluknya dari belakang dan kembali memasuki si pirang dengan keras, membuat tubuh si pirang teronjak maju.

Hentakan, erangan, desahan, suara decakan lidah yang beradu, dan suara daging yang bertabrakan menjadi suara khas diapartemen tersebut.

Sasuke mencapai klimaks keduanya, sedangkan si pirang tak terhitung berapa kali klimaks, dan ia pun langsung tertidur saat mereka selesai.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk sendirian dipinggir ranjang tanpa benang sehelai pun menutupinya.

Demi Tuhan, ia tau ini salah, dan ia tau apa yang ia lakukan akan menyakiti dua orang yang terpenting didalam hidupnya.

Tapi dengan rahasia inilah ia merasa puas, merasa bagaimana puasnya menjalani hidup.

Karna dia.. karna pemuda pirang yang terlelap tidur diranjangnya..

Karna Naruto.. ia merasa puas.

Sasuke membaringkan badannya disebelah Naruto, memeluknya.. mengabaikan getaran ponsel miliknya yang sejak tadi terus menampilkan kontak nama seseorang..

.

'_Aku sedang banyak kerjaan sekarang. Tinggalkan pesan saja,'_

―biip―"Sasuke-kun? Kau dimana?"

.

.

**This Secret**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, Mature theme, maybe OOC, Typo(s), bahasa sesuka hati author dan lainnya..

.

.

"_Apa hari ini kau akan pulang, Sasuke-kun?"_

Sasuke mencium bibir yang telah membengkak dihadapannya, tangannya yang berada didada Naruto bergerak liar, mengelus puting yang telah menegang dan ia tak sabar untuk menghisapnya. Tapi, ponsel yang ia pegang ditelinganya membuat Sasuke menunda untuk merasakan kenikmatan tubuh si tan dihadapannya.

"Mungkin tidak. Kau tau? Ini akhir tahun, dan perkerjaan ku sangat banyak,"

"Ahh.. Sa―Sasuke.." Naruto menggenggam kemeja si raven saat tangan nakal Sasuke menusuk-nusuk pintunya yang masih tertutup celana.

"_Tapi Sasuke-kun.. Kau sudah seminggu tidak pulang,"_

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya, "Sudah ku bilang untuk diamkan, Dobe?" bisiknya ditelinga Naruto, tangannya kembali menusuk-nusuk pintu Naruto. Si pirang mengangguk, ia hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya menahan desahan karna yang dilakukan sang direktur itu. Melirik ponselnya, Sasuke berbicara pada istrinya kembali, "Kerjaan ku sangat banyak."

"_Tapi paling tidak, pulang sebentar saja ku mohon.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.."_

Naruto mengerang, ia tak tahan, ia ingin segera dimasuki Sasuke. Jadilah ia yang sudah terangsat hebat―membuka kemeja Sasuke, dan menciumi leher sang raven. Meminta Sasuke untuk segera melakukan dengannya.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia mengelus kepala Naruto dan membisik 'sebentar' pada si pirang. "Maaf, mungkin nanti saja kita lanjutkan. Klien ku sudah datang,"

Hening, wanita diseberang sana menghela nafas. _"Baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggu mu, Sasuke-kun.."_

"Hn.."

"_Aku mencintai mu.."_

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, "Aku juga.." lalu memutuskan sambungan. "―ingin melakukannya sekarang, Naruto.."

Dimalam hari, diruang sang direktur mereka melakukannya.. lagi.

.

.

Naruto menguap, air matanya mengumpul diujung kelopak mata, menandakan betapa ia sangat bosan sekarang. Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu karyawan di sebuah perusahan besar kini hanya bisa duduk termenung diteras sebuah apartemen. Matanya memandang kebawah, melihat hiruk pikuk keadaan kota Konoha. Kota yang baru ia singgahi selama 6 bulan.

Dan selama itu pula banyak kejadian yang terjadi dengannya.

Diterima diperusahaan bergengsi, kehilangan tempat tinggal, hujan, minimarket, dan Sasuke.

Jika ia menceritakan dari awal, mungkin banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia sama seperti pelacur diluar sana. Mendekati seseorang untuk mendapat tinggal dan uang.

Tapi tidak. Malam-malam yang ia lewati bersama sang direktur adalah bercinta, bukan seks. Ia mencintai Sasuke, dan sepertinya Sasuke juga.

Terbukti ketika ia yang diutamakan daripada istri sang direktur.

Dan kali ini, untuk menutupi kecurigaan orang-orang disekitar direktur―serta sang istri―, ia sengaja ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke untuk waktu yang tak tentu.

Ya, demi menjaga rahasia ini, Naruto rela.

Sadar dari menungnya, Naruto segera berdiri dan masuk kedalam apartemen untuk melihat makanan yang bisa ia makan didapur.

Sayangnya, persediaan yang dibeli Sasuke untuknya selama seminggu habis dalam tiga hari olehnya.

Menghela nafas, sang Uzumaki yang merantau dari Suna ini pun terpaksa harus belanja.

.

.

Tidak diduga..

Naruto yang tadinya akan membeli makanan ringan dan persediaan makanan disupermarket harus membeku didepan rak persediaan ramen. Didepan sana, ia bisa melihat sang direktur bersama seorang wanita yang tak lain istrinya. Mereka begitu mesra, dan selama yang ia tau Sasuke tak pernah tersenyum lebar seperti itu padanya.

Tak sengaja onyx dan safir bertemu, senyum lebar Sasuke langsung menghilang saat menatap Naruto yang memandangnya. Naruto yang mengerti segera mengangguk sebagaimana seorang bawahan pada atasannya, dan kembali sibuk mengambil bungkus ramen didepannya.

Walau sakit, Naruto harus siap dengan apa yang terjadi.

Bagaimana pun, ia hanya selingkuhan sang direktur..

Selesai dengan ramennya, Naruto pun segera menuju bagian sayur dan menemukan Sasuke yang berada disana.

Sikap mereka tetap biasa―seperti yang sudah mereka sepakati untuk menjaga rahasia ini―dan sebagai bawahan, Naruto pun menunduk hormat pada sang direktur.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Belanja,"

"Che, apa persediaan yang kusiapkan habis?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Iya.."

"Dasar, kau ini!"

Hening. Naruto sibuk dengan sayurnya, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk memandanginya.

Tak berapa lama, pandangan Sasuke teralih pada wanita yang akan menuju kesini, ia segera memegang lengan Naruto dan mendekati telinga sang Uzumaki.

"Ke toilet sekarang,"

Walau tak menjawab, Naruto langsung mengiyakan perintah sang direktur. Ia yang telah memilih sayurpun segera memasukkannya kekeranjang. Sedangkan Sasuke segera menyusul istrinya.

Seperti tidak ada apa-apa, mereka berjalan menjauh untuk pergi ketujuan yang sama.

.

"Mnnhh~ Sa―suke.."

Tangan tan yang melingkar dileher Sasuke terus menggenggam erat,erangan didalam ciuman mereka menjadi suara satu-satunya disana. Lidah beradu, dan tangan putih milik direktur terus memainkan kejantanan si pirang. Keadaan yang berantakan, keringat, dan sperma yang berceceran membuktikan mereka telah cukup lama berada di toilet yang tak ada satupun orang disana.

Dengan alasan mencari makanan yang telah lama tak ia makan―Sasuke meninggalkan istrinya sendirian disebuah restoran yang bersebelahan dengan supermarket tadi.

Disana, disupermarket yang tadi ia masuki, Sasuke kembali masuk, bukan untuk belanja, tapi untuk menemui seseorang.

Dan disinilah mereka, setengah jam bersama melakukan hal tabu.

Rindu.. Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa ia rindu dengan si pirang, bahkan sepanjang mereka bersama ia terus-terusan menciumi bibir si pirang.

Naruto menunduk, ia membuka celana Sasuke dan mengeluarkan penis sang direktur yang langsung ia lahap. Menjilatnya, mengulum, ia lakukan, memberikan rangsangan pada benda pria yang besar itu untuk segera mengeluarkan isinya. Selagi sebelah tangan memegang kejantanan si raven, sebelah tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu belakangnya. Menyiapkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah dikiranya cukup, Naruto segera bangkit. Ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke yang duduk di closet―dan mereka kembali berciuman. Pada saat yang sama, sang Uzumaki pun menurunkan tubuhnya, ia memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke yang telah menegang dan langsung menaik-turunkan badannya.

Suara khas yang ia hasilkan pun membuat suasana ditoilet itu makin memanas. Sasuke tak tahan, desakan dikejantanannya telah dari tadi ia rasakan dan segera ingin ia keluarkan.

Memegang pinggang sang pirang, ia pun segera menggerakan pinggungnya, menghujamkan miliknya diliang nikmat sang karyawan, memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara untuk sang pirang, dan hujaman keras yang terakhir pun akhirnya membuat Sasuke klimaks.

"Nnh!"

"Sa―Sasuke!"

.

"Sasuke-kun? Darimana saja? Aku sudah lama menunggu!"

Protes sang istri yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal adalah hal pertama yang disambut oleh Sasuke. Sang raven tersenyum tipis, menepuk kepala istrinya dan mencium pipi sang istri. Membuat semua mata yang ada direstoran itu tertuju pada mereka karna aksi romantis yang ia lakukan.

"A―Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sang istri malu, wajah putihnya merona merah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke mengambil minuman istrinya dan meminumnya, "Kau istri ku 'kan?"

"Te-Tentu saja!" sang istri menunduk malu dipandang intens oleh Sasuke.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke, sang istri langsung mendongak memandang heran.

"Selesai apanya?"

"Jalan-jalannya hari ini?"

"Sebenarnya, aku masih mau kesatu tempat.." sang istri memandang Sasuke, ia menyipitkan matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, darimana saja kau? Aku menunggumu lama!" ia menggembungkan pipinya, "Apa makanan yang kau cari sudah ditemukan?"

"Tidak kutemukan."

"Lalu kemana saja kau selama ini, Sasuke-kun?!" sang istri menaikan intonasinya, membuat pelanggan yang ada disebelah meja mereka menoleh heran. "Aku menunggu lama disini!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia mengaduk-ngaduk minuman istrinya, "Maaf.. tadi aku bertemu dengan klien ku, jadi kami berbincang sampai lupa waktu,"

Sang istri tak percaya, ia memandang curiga Sasuke. "Benar?"

Dengan senyuman khas miliknya yang bisa membuat seluruh wanita luluh, Sasuke tersenyum pada istrinya untuk meyakinkan sang istri. "Apa aku terlihat berbohong, hm?"

Dengan wajah memerah, sang istri pun menggeleng.

Sasuke termenung, ia memandang istrinya yang masih merona merah, lalu matanya beralih pada sosok pirang yang berjalan melewati restoran yang sedang ia kunjungi. Si pirang yang membawa belanjaannya pun tak sadar jika dipandang oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Ayo pulang.."

"Hn,"

.

.

"Apa harus tetap sepert ini?"

Naruto bertanya, ia yang baru saja selesai bercinta dengan Sasuke―memandang sang direktur dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku tidak tau.." jawab sang direktur, onyxnya ia pejamkan dan ia menghela nafas.

"Kau hebat," Naruto menyampingkan dirinya, memunggungi sang Uchiha. "Bisa membohongi istri mu selama setahun lebih," ia memejamkan matanya, "Kau tau? Mungkin sebaiknya kita akhiri saja."

Hening..

Sasuke yang memandangi foto istrinya hanya bisa diam. Ia dengar, sangat jelas apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya.

Hanya saja, ia sedang bingung.

Antara istrinya dan Naruto, mereka sama-sama penting.

Ia menikahi istrinya karna cinta, dan ia melakukan ini dengan Naruto juga karna cinta.

Dan jika salah satu mereka meminta berakhir.. Sasuke tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

.

.

"Aku hamil.."

Sasuke yang sedang makan malam dengan istrinya disebuah restoran―membeku.

"Aku hamil, Sasuke-kun! Akhirnya, setelah tiga tahun kita menikah―kita akan punya anak!"

Wajah ceria istrinya, Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia bahagia, senang dengan kabar yang disampaikan istrinya. Tiga tahun mereka menikah, dan akhirnya Tuhan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk memiliki keturunan.

"Apa kaa-san dan tou-san tau tentang ini?" tanya Sasuke, istrinya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Sasuke-kun yang pertama mendengarnya!"

Ia tersenyum lebar, "Aku yakin mereka pasti akan senang mendengar ini,"

"Um! Aku tak sabar memberitau semua orang!"

Terdiam.. kata-kata istrinya yang 'memberitau semua orang' itu berarti semua, termasuk kerabat, dan karyawan diperusahaan Sasuke.. juga Naruto..

Untuk sesaat, tadi.. Sasuke melupakan sosok pirang itu karna saking bahagianya.

.

.

Ceklek..

"Uchiha-sama.. proposal dari Tora-san harus―

Naruto terdiam diambang pintu ruangan Sasuke. Dihadapannya, sang direktur ternyata sedang bermesraan dengan sang istri yang tak biasanya ada disini.

Naruto menunduk, menelan paksa ludahnya―menutupi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi.

Sasuke selesai, ia selesai dengan aksi bermesraan dengan istrinya yang sedang hamil enam bulan itu― dan langsung menatap Naruto yang tertunduk

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Maaf mengganggu.." Naruto menunduk. Istri Sasuke yang sadar ada orang dirungan suaminya saat mereka bermesraan langsung merona merah. "Proposal Tora-san belum Anda tanda tangani, Uchiha-sama.." Naruto mendekati meja kerja Sasuke, memberikan sebuah berkas pada sang Uchiha. "Kalo begitu, saya undur diri, Uchiha-sama.."

Anggukan. Naruto Cuma mendapat anggukan dari kekasihnya itu.

Keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke, Naruto sama sekali tidak tau kalau onyx itu menatap punggungnya sejak tadi.

"Karyawan mu terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria, Sasuke-kun.."

Menyeringai tipis, Sasuke menandatangani proposal yang diberikan Naruto padanya. "Aku tau.." _'―dan itu kenapa aku memilihnya..'_

Walau tipis, sang istri dapat melihat wajah 'bahagia' Sasuke setelah ia mengatakan hal tadi.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun? Kau ada dimana?"_

"_Kumohon Sasuke-kun! Jawab telpon ku!"_

"_Sa―Sasuke-kun.. sakit.. a―aku membutuhkan mu sekarang, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Sasuke? Kau dimana, otouto? Istri mu melahirkan hari ini. Dia sedang diruang operasi. Tali pusar bayimu melilit dileher, dan dokter memutuskan untuk mengoperasinya.."_

"_Sasuke? Ini tou-san. Selamat nak! Ku dengar anakmu laki-laki.. tou-san dan kaa-san tidak sabar pulang dan melihat anak mu, cucu kami.."_

"_Selamat Sasuke! Anakmu laki-laki! Aku sudah melihatnya tadi dirumah sakit, ia tampan sama seperti mu! Oh iya, ini aku.. Suigetsu!"_

14 desember, dimusim dingin dimana seluruh orang dikeluarga Uchiha sedang berbahagia menyambut kelahiran seorang bayi laki-laki tampan―sang ayah, Uchiha Sasuke, melewatkan semuanya.

Diponselnya, sudah lebih dari puluhan panggilan tak terjawab, ratusan pesan singkat yang mengucapkan 'selamat' dan belasan kotak suara yang belum didengar―ada didalam ponsel sang direktur.

Sasuke bukan tidak mengetahuinya, ia sengaja tak ingin tau.

Ia, sang direktur, meninggalkan dunianya demi seorang pemuda yang kini sedang ia jamah. Sasuke kini tau kemana arah hidupnya, dan siapa yang siap ia pilih.

Ia mengelus tubuh tan Naruto, begitu mengagumi kulit yang sehalus ini. Matanya mendongak, memandang hasil karya yang ia buat, kissmark, bitemark, bibir yang membengkak, penis yang kambali berdiri―dan liang yang siap kembali ia masuki.

Semalaman, ia bercinta dengan pemuda ini, berkali-kali ia klimaks dan sama sekali belum puas. Sasuke yang telah menyadari kalau Naruto lah yang ia butuhkan―langsung ia jamah, memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan, memberitahukan si pirang kalau ia butuh, lebih membutuhkannya, daripada wanita yang kini telah melahirkan keturunannya.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia mendekati wajah Naruto yang sangat kelelahan, namun pengaruh obat yang ia berikan malam tadi masih tersisa, membuat Naruto tak bisa dengan santai terlelap tidur untuk beristirahat.

"Sasuke―

"Aku mencintaimu.." ia mencium leher Naruto, "Kau milikku.."

Tangan yang terikat itu memerah, Naruto tak bisa memeluk erat pria dihadapannya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah, memanggil nama sang direktur, dan mempersilahkan Sasuke mempermainkan tubuhnya.

Ia bodoh―Naruto tau sejak awal. Tapi karna Sasuke ia rela membodohi diriya sendiri.

Sekian lama, ia dan Sasuke bermain dalam rahasia ini―yang jika saja ketahuan akan sangat menyakitkan seseorang―membodohi diri mereka sendiri, membohongi orang-orang disekitar mereka, dan menumpukkan dosa yang tak terhitung seberapa banyak selama ini.

Mereka berciuman, saat kedua tubuh itu kembali bersatu. Hentakan demi hentakan mengiringi desahan dan erangan. Airmata Naruto mengalir deras, sesungguhnya ia lelah dengan ini semua, tapi ia butuh Sasuke―ia mencintai sang direktur, sangat. Ia bahagia, saat tau Sasuke lebih memilih dirinya daripada istri sang direktur. Tapi, dilain sisi ia merasa dirinya sangat kejam.

Jika saja ia memerankan suatu drama dengan kisah yang sama seperti ini―ia yakin akan banyak orang yang menghardiknya, membencinya, menyumpahinya.

Tapi ini bukan drama, ini kenyataan, hidupnya, dan inilah yang akan ia jalani.

.

Pasca kegiatan malam panjang mereka―Naruto terbangun dengan tak ada Sasuke disampingnya. Ia beranjak, lalu menatap sebuah kertas yang disematkan antara segelas air dan lampu tidur.

Naruto mengambilnya, membaca, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya, hubungan kita selalu menjadi rahasia. Ne, Sasuke?"

.

.

_Maaf.. meninggalkan mu, Naruto.  
Hari ini dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, sepertinya aku tak bisa mengunjungimu.  
Istri ku melahirkan, semalam.  
dan kudengar kabar, anakku laki-laki.._

_Maaf.. memberitahu mu tentang ini. Tapi.. tenang saja.  
suatu hari nanti, aku akan melepaskannya, dan memilih mu.._

―_Sasuke―_

**.**

**The end.**

**.**

=_= fic apa ini?! Huweee~~ sebenarnya ini requesan dari salah satu nee-san ku QAQ dia ngeliat doujinshi pendek tentang SasuNaru dan minta aku buatinnya QAQ dari beberapa kali ganti konsep cerita dengan tema yang sama, terus coba ikutin intuksi nee-san ku, tapi gak ada yang selesai satu pun Q-Q jadinya ane buat baru dan dapat ilham(?)nya kayak gini QAQ

Gomenn! Fic ini aneh-ssu QAQ #sujuddidepannee

Dan buat minnacchi Q-Q mungkin rada gak suka dengan nih fic, tapi Q^Q sediakah kalian kirimkan reviewnya pada ku QvQ kritik boleh, saran apa lagi :3 kalo gak mau review~ paling gak, klik 'fav' dong untuk Ryuu-ssu xD

Arigatou~x3


End file.
